With Luck and a Pinky Promise
by Moony44
Summary: Seven year old Jim is moving away from his best friend, Pam. With luck and a pinky promise, they might just see each other again. PamJim oneshot.


Pam stood outside her Scranton home, sadness written on every crease of her young face. He couldn't leave. Their friendship wasn't over yet. They hadn't been to prom together, like they promised. They hadn't even graduated elementary school yet. He was supposed to take her on her first date. She was supposed to be his first kiss. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. And now he was moving, and leaving her. For the first time.

Pam shivered inadvertently. It was a chilly morning in Scranton and she rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm them up. Her mom had insisted she wore at least a sweater outside.

It was supposed to happen this morning. She paced on the sidewalk, her Mary Jane shoes making little footprints in the old snow. So she waited. Until she saw what she was looking for.

A little boy no older than seven stepped outside of the house across the street, his golden hair rippling in the wind. In back of him stood a man and a women, holding hands. His parents. The little boy looked as dismal as ever, with his lower lip pouted out, clearly unhappy.

Pam sprinted across the street, careful to look out for cars first. As soon as the boy saw her, he ran to meet her.

"Pammy!" Jim cried, engulfing her in the world's biggest hug.

"Jamesie!" Pam squeaked, her little voice muffled by the strong wind. Jim tickled her and she giggled, squirming around. Jim continued to hug her as she went on giggling about nothing in particular.

"James, it's time to go now." A deep voice cut through Pam and Jim's fun like a knife and Pam cringed. Jim's head whipped around to meet his father's gaze and then back at Pam. This was it.

Jim held Pam's hands as he stood facing her. Her big brown eyes quickly filled with warm tears and she started to cry. Seeing Pam cried only made it all the more real. Jim started to cry too, and his parents looked on in sympathy. He was about to leave his best friend today. He was about to leave his best friend of seven years. His neighbor and soulmate, Pam.

"J-J-Jamesie, I don't want you to l-l-leave me. P-Please?" Pam wailed, her cheeks stinging from the icy air. Jim hugged her again, so that his face was in her hair. He nuzzled her hair and smelled her. She smelt like strawberries, no doubt from the shampoo she used. Pam's head rested on his shoulder, leaving tear-stains on his Star Trek t-shirt.

"I have to go, Pammy. I don't want to leave, but I have to," Jim said, after he wiped his tears.

Jim pulled back a little and did something he thought was unthinkable at one time with a girl. He clumsily pecked her on the lips.

Pam was shocked for a second and then grinned. "Thanks, Jim!"

Jim blushed, looking at his feet. "Anything for you, Pam." He said.

"James," Jim's mom said, seemingly far away. Although she was only a couple feet away it felt as if Jim and Pam were in a dreamlike state.

"Please, one second, please?" Jim pleaded. His mother looked to his father for approval, then nodded.

Jim turned all his attention back to the brunette facing him. Her chestnut curls cascaded down her small shoulders, framing her face perfectly. Her cheeks were pink from the cold and her brown eyes were watery.

"Okay, Pammy, here's how it's going to work. One day, you and me are going to go to the school dances together. And then we are going to get married. And live in a house with a terrace, because I know how much you love terraces. And we are going to work together. And then we are going to buy all the mixed berry yogurt we can find and eat it all," Jim said, through a new batch of tears.

Pam smiled at the mention of her favorite yogurt and giggled a little. "But wait," she said, hesitantly. "You have to promise. You have to pinky promise that we will do all those things." Her voice broke at the last word and Jim nodded immediately.

"I pinky promise," Jim said, locking his pinky with hers. He wiped the fresh tears from her face and turned reluctantly towards his parents, who were holding the car door open for him. He climbed in the car with his family, heartbroken.

His deep blue eyes filled with tears again. As the car was speeding off, he turned in his seat and looked out the back window towards his old house. A girl, no older than seven was standing there, bawling, still on the sidewalk.

Maybe he would see her again. Just maybe.

* * *

_Aw, I was almost crying writing this. Read and review, I'd love to hear your feedback. It makes me all the more happy! _


End file.
